A Lot can happen over Coffee
by akansha.vats
Summary: A lot can happen over coffee Summary : what happens when Ana a sweet simple café owner meets a jerk ,billionaire and handsome as hell, Christian grey and falls for him .(no BDSM , same past ) HEA , NEED A BETA *rating may change
1. Chapter 1

everybody its me ana and its my story a story which starts from hate ,this is the story of sweet simple girl and a hot-shot CEO

 _A lot can happen over coffee_

 **Summary :** what happens when Ana a sweet simple café owner meets a jerk ,billionaire and handsome as hell, Christian grey and falls for him .(no BDSM , same past )

Because a lot can happen over coffee so join me to know my story

A/N

*Guys please tell me if you would like to read it

* i need a **beta** guys plz contact me if you wanna be my beta ( pm me or sent a email angelgoelzara )

*english is not my first language


	2. chapter 2

**_A lot can happen over coffee_**

 **Summary:** what happens when Ana a sweet simple café owner meets a jerk, billionaire and handsome as hell, Christian grey and falls for him. (No BDSM, but the past is the same)

 **Chapter 1 its all the about change**

Hmm done I said looking over the board of today's special , oh here comes a costumer, a man in his mid forties dressed in a smart black suit must be going for a business meeting I thought ,well , not that it concerns me I was about to take his he said more like screamed

"excuse me"

I put on a fake smile, the special smile I keep for rude people and turned to him

" yes sir , what would you like to have"

"Black coffee" he replied without any emotions , doesn't he know how to talk to someone

"Sugar?" I asked

"No" he replied in the same tone

"Ok"

"And please bring it fast " what does he think I am gonna play with his coffee

"Definitely sir "I responded and made the coffee as fast as I could and give it to the man

He smelled the coffee and a genuine smile came on his face he seemed happy with the coffee

"It's amazing" he complimented

"Thank you sir" I responded "have a nice day sir" I said

"You too" he seemed happy when he left

Hmm not a bad start to a day while thinking this I went to work again and that's when I realized what date it shit! It's my mom's birthday

That when I dropped all the work and called my mom

"Happy birthday mom

"Awwwwww you remembered"

"Yes mom I did, I can never forget your birthday, not you, not your many husband and what you did with me and dad"

"Come on Ana cut the crap you wanted to wish me birthday you did so let's get over this now bye have a nice day"

And that's it this is what a conversation with my mother look like

I took a deep breath and went to write thought for the day

"Everybody goes through some things in life that changes them in a way that they can never go back what they were" these words made me think of my life what if my so called other would have stayed with ray and stayed like a perfect housewife taking care of me stayed at home when I needed her the most but no she had to leave to leave us and live her own life

 ** _*flashback*_**

 **When Ana was 4**

 **Ana's pov**

 **What is happening?**

 **I don't know what is happening? Why is mom packing her stuff? Why is daddy angry and sad ? Why are they shouting? Why is there a new man at our door?**

 **And now mom is packing my stuff I was afraid , I was scared**

"Mom where are we going?"

"Some better place with your new daddy" she said pointing to the man standing at the door

"Mom why are we leaving this place? I love this home and daddy and he is my only daddy " I screamed

"Ana shut up and just come with me; we can a have a better life. We can live at bigger home, you could go to a better school and we can leave all this" she said pointing towards our **Home**

"Will daddy come with us?"

"NO he can't Ana , you will have a new daddy ,Jakey " she said pointing towards the man who was standing by the door

"Why cant daddy come with us and I love him" I said with tears in my eyes

"No means no Ana"

"But I love my daddy, I will miss him"

"Ana either you can come with me and live at a better place go to a nice school or stay at ugly dark place with your dad"

The answer was simple "I will stay with dad"

 **and it didn't matter to her where I stayed , she left , every week I got a call from her ,it's never lasted more than 5 minutes I think she called only checked if we were dead or alive and then it changed it started coming every month and then the call started coming on special occasion like my birthday, Christmas and then after some time it also stopped**

 ***** ** _flashback ends *_**

That was of the memory I have of my mother I always wanted to delete the memories but I couldn't. till date I am proud of my decision of staying with my daddy I smiled even his name can bring smile to my face

 ** _*_** _Tick*_

There was somebody at the door, ahh an old lady I won't mind her

"Good morning ma'am, what would you like to have?" I said happily

"Good morning dear I would love to have black coffee"

"Sure ma'am I'll make it ASAP"

"Thank you"

I made coffee and served it to the kind old lady

"your life is going to change you ,won't be same , everything will change "

I stared at her with wide eyes I dint know what I should say, well hey its not everyday that a old lady says that your life your life is about to be changed forever

" will it be a good change or a bad change " I finally seem to gain my voice

She laughed

"definitely good change my dear"

That's when she finished her coffee

"and make to welcome the change with all your heart"

She left me confused and made me think about her words for the complete day

A/N

Hey guys so here is the first chapter this is all about her past and the starting of the story the next chapter will be about Christian and his past *And anyone here who has met his/her other please share your story how you met your other half J

*And guys anyone interested who wanna be my beta for this story ( your first language must be English ) pm me or email me angelgoelzara

*any Song that you love

Guys I made a pinterest page for the story

angelgoelzara/a-lot-can-happen-over-coffee-fanfiction/

this includes the outfit of ana and Christian for 1st chapter

REVIEW J next chapter will be from Christians pov and any ques pm me or email me angelgoelzara

review review review

\- akanksha :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**A lot can happen over coffee**

 **Summary:** what happens when Ana a sweet simple café owner meets a jerk, billionaire and handsome as hell, Christian grey and falls for him. (No BDSM, dark past)

I do not own fifty shades, Christian grey, Ana, Charlie tango, a pet or a time machine. crap! I don't own anything

guys i am really sorry for not updating before and it because i dint had internet but now i will update as soon as i can

a big thanks to all the people who reviewed/liked/read :-)

Here is the chapter enjoy

Christian's pov

I stand by the door as I see all the content of my play room getting removed I feel anger , I am angry at myself , at that **bitch** for making me think that love is for fools damn I need Flynn I can't stand this shit in my life

"all done sir" Taylor said in a complete formal tone , sometimes I feel that I am lucky I mean I got a family who loves me , all the people working with me are all loyal to me , I nodded and Taylor got the message and left

That when I jumped on the bed, Childish? I couldn't care less and thought about the day I realized that what I was doing was wrong at so many levels

 _ **Flashback**_

" **You are sick Christian"** he shouted at me

" **No"** I screamed at her

" **Yes you are"** he shot right back at me

" **No it's just my way of coping with the things"** I said even I was not sure was I correct or not, I said it in a very weak voice

" **Yeah hitting brown haired woman is your way of coping with the things"** Elliot said with bitterness in his voice " **look little bro I love and I want you to change and the change will be good for you trust me"** and now the bitterness was changed into concern

" **I don't know Elliott I don't think I can change I mean look at me"** I saidI felt so lost, so weak

" **You know you can change Christian one cannot stay in denial forever. Soon the night will fall and the cold shivering reality freezes ones bones, and you realize that you are out of the paradise of ignorance. That door is closed and the key has been thrown away. You know too much. You are an outcast. Fearfully you look at the dark and twining road barely visible in the twilight of your uncertainties, and gingerly you take your first steps towards an unknown destiny. You grapple and fumble, reluctantly trying to stay focused. But fear overwhelms you and each time you try to run back to the garden you once again face the closed door _."(A/N if you want to know the name of the book pm me )_ ** He told me I was left speechless after what Elliot said

" **Were they your words"** I asked shocked

" **Nope they were from a book I read leave that all I want to say is go call Taylor and tell him to throw all things which are there in red room out"**

" **Ok" I** said, let's get over with all this I thought

" **Look bro it's your choice not like I don't give a damn but still I would say I mean life is meant be lived"**

" **Cut the crap Elliot tell me what you mean to say"**

" **I want to say go and do whatever you want to do and now I must leave"**

" **Thanks bro, and I love you"** he waved and left now I was alone in every sense I was alone

 ** _*Flashback ends*_**

I smiled the brother I thought was irresponsible, crazy, not caring about anyone turned to be … smart

I guess that will be the correct word after all this thinking and a **Major** change in my lifestyle I needed fresh air, yes, I shouted like I cracked a deal but no I just got to know what I wanted as is searched my closed for appropriate clothes to wear for jog, after finding my clothes.

when I was going for jog I saw Taylor , Gail with their 2 year old daughter Sophia, a blond angel, I smiled at her and I knew the the moment I saw then this was I wanted ,a family. A wife, a kid, all these thoughts were there in my mind,

after returning home I changed and ate my dinner and started looking at some papers I frowned at the sheets of paper kept in front of that says that I have meeting tomorrow , wow I am the CEO of the company and nobody even cared to tell me about a important meeting

I called rose

" **Why hell you were not here in the office today"** wtf

" **Excuse me"** I said amazed I mean I should be angry

" **.**." crap she is pissed and trusts me a pissed Ross is NOT good so I can't tell her that I forgot

" **Welllllllll"**

" **Tell the reason grey"**

" **I was Elliot and..."**

" **Stop grey ... yes...when ... yes... Ok…love you too"**

" **Do I even want to what was that?"**

 **No and just be prepared for tomorrow's meeting and I if you get lucky you life may change forever"**

" **I hope so"** I mumbled

" **Did you said something grey"**

" **Oh no nothing, good night"**

" **Yeah scary dream"** I chucked and she was the angry women women when I made the call

I wanted a girlfriend whom I can love , cherish and propose one day with the hearts and flower and make her my wife and then have kids with her but the big question was did I deserved her

" **Rock the meeting, the meeting is at a café near the GEH building, and hope it brings a change – Ross "**

I smiled at her message

 **A/N**

 **I dint mention the whole Elena thing its all same from the book **

So here I am like the chapter? Hated it? Just tell me constructive criticism is always welcome

So here are my questions

A quick fire and please answer them ***give puppy eyes***

Your favorite song?

You favorite coffee flavor ***please answer this one***

 **Important *** Guys please review I may not be able to reply to reviews but I would to thanks everybody you took time out of their busy schedule to review

Important *I got to pm for beta position but I dint got the time to talk to any of them I am sorry but the position is still open so anybody can send pm I will try to contact ASAP

 ***** Any question ask me*

 **\- Akansha**


End file.
